


【Dylmas】迷情维加斯 Vegas Rush

by CathyZhou



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyZhou/pseuds/CathyZhou





	【Dylmas】迷情维加斯 Vegas Rush

#私设&BUG&OOC全是我的锅

#司机复健重新上路

#桑总就是小妖精略略略

#拖到粉丝都快掉出两百的两百粉福利

#全文4200+

——

Dylan感觉太丢人了。

好不容易来拉斯维加斯度假一次，还没尽兴就喝上了头。

酒量挺好的他在吧台瞥见一个出众的金发小哥，虚荣心一时作祟，松松领带，多灌了几杯shot，连有人恶作剧换掉的纯饮伏特加都来者不拒。朋友们在他身边欢呼助威，果然引得那小哥有意无意地瞟了他几眼。不知道是不是酒精的作用，他的心跳快得好像要冲破胸腔。

那杯伏特加火辣辣地烫过他的喉咙，视线一瞬间被这高浓度的酒精冲击的模糊了一层，但他敢拿自己的宝贝枕头打赌，那人冲着自己微笑了一下。

被喜悦充盈着的Dylan走起路来都有些虚浮，想上去搭讪却是力不从心，一晃便歪在了高脚凳上。

“Dylan你喝的太多了，先去休息一下。”东道主好友劝他，同时递过一张磁卡，“十五楼。先在包厢将就一下，等下我叫客房服务给你送点饮料。”

——

Thomas感觉太丢人了。

明明玩得一手好扑克，居然在拉斯维加斯输得惨不忍睹。

早些时候趁着玩牌的间隙，他去一楼吧台小酌几杯权当中场休息。不远处传来阵阵起哄声，一个年轻的棕发男人被朋友们簇拥着，豪爽地饮下好几杯shot。脸颊因为大量摄入的酒精而染上绯红色，标准的狗狗眼带了些迷蒙的湿气。他心跳得极快，忍不住多看了几眼，发现对方连伏特加都傻乎乎地照单全收时，嘴角抑制不住地上扬。

看那人略带醉意地上了电梯，Thomas顿觉无趣，把杯中剩余的威士忌一饮而尽后也离开了。回到包厢里，朋友们刚好结束上一局，招呼着他加入。他在赌桌边坐下，眼睛盯着荷官熟练地洗牌，思绪却早已神游到一个素不相识的人那里，脑海里挥之不去的是那人湿漉漉的棕色眼睛。

这样一来可好，平时得心应手的场面突然失控。大家都是熟人，也不赌真钱，只是每输一局都要罚一杯shot，等到大半瓶杜松子酒都进了他的胃里时，朋友们沉不住气了：“Thomas你今天有点不正常啊，该不会是在放水吧？”

“什么？”Thomas猛地回神，努力把“那头棕发毛茸茸的看起来很好摸”这样的念头从脑子里挤出去。

“你怎么老是走神？是不是刚刚出去看上谁了？”损友边出牌边开着玩笑，大家听了起哄。

“嘿兄弟，拉斯维加斯可是个好地方，一夜情什么的简直是家常便饭。看对眼了直接在美国佬这儿领证也就是几分钟的事。”一个朋友冲他举起酒杯，满不在乎地说。

“你又输了！”赌桌边一阵笑声，刚刚打趣他的损友转转眼珠，坏笑着提议：“光是让你喝酒多没意思，你喝趴了我们跟谁玩去？要不来点更刺激的？”大家一致叫好。

本来就输了不少喝了好几杯的Thomas晃晃已经不太清醒的脑袋：“来就来！”

跟身边的服务生交代了几句后，那损友开口：“这样吧，你扮成服务生去隔壁包厢送酒，拿到任意一个人的电话号码就算完成。怎么样？”

“小意思。”Thomas·玩咖·Sangster一口答应，刚准备解扣子换衬衫就被朋友按了住手。

“诶，我可没说是这种普通的员工制服。”

——

Dylan摸着门把手刷开了电子锁，无心欣赏巨大的私人包厢里豪华的陈设，第一眼只看见正中间一张墨绿绒面的巨大赌桌，第二眼就是旁边的组合沙发。他想也不想就把自己埋进沙发垫里，隔壁的喧闹被隔音极好的墙体压低到只剩偶尔的絮语和低响。

他闭上眼，睡了过去，脸上带着满足的有点傻气的笑。

——

当Thomas换好衣服走出来时，在场的所有生物，不论性别，都咽了一口口水。静默了足足两秒才有人反应过来，吹了声长长的口哨。

“天哪Thomas你也太辣了！！！”众人兴奋起来，纷纷掏出手机，并把准备好的托盘和酒瓶酒杯塞进他手里。

他们拥着他走出去，探出头看他站在隔壁包厢的门前，抬起空闲的那只手。清脆地敲了几下之后，Thomas礼貌地停了一停，仔细听着门内的动静。一片静默，他只好再次尝试。来来回回几次之后，有的朋友已经没了耐心，提议他换一个包厢。

这时，门开了。

——

以为是真·客房服务的Dylan打开门时，醉意被吓走了一半。

刚刚从沙发上挣扎着起来时磕到了膝盖，剧烈的疼痛让他非常确定自己没有在做梦。

可是门口这个……也太超过了吧！自己念念不忘的金发小哥捧着酒水笑意盈盈地站在门前就算了，这再加上身衣服……

老实说，这已经不能算是“衣服”了。

如果说黑皮鞋和黑色西裤还算正常的话，那上半身就是绝对的疯狂了。西裤的上沿严谨地盖住了肚脐，环住对方的细瘦腰身，上面是大片的乳白肌肤。隐约的肌肉线条在皮肤表层下随着动作变化而浮动，两颗红缨暴露在空气中微微充血，脖颈修长，没有夸张的肌肉却充满力量与美感。仅有的布料是堪堪盖住锁骨的衬衫假领和黑色绸领结，一条绑在手腕上的细锁链闪着银光，光泽的金发里伸出两只黑色蕾丝兔耳，其中一只的末端微微下垂。

Dylan敏锐地发觉自己体内的一股热流涌向了鼻子，并在那些红色液体流出来之前迅速用餐巾纸捂住。

打开门的那一刻，Thomas也是心里一惊，窃喜这样的巧合。他心里盘算着，面儿上却不动声色。

“您好，客房服务。”他露出一个小兔子般人畜无害的微笑，配上这身极度性感的装扮，简直是个集美艳与纯真于一身的妖精。

Dylan已经僵硬在原地了，鼻梁处滚滚的热流和震耳欲聋的心跳声催促着他去做点什么。

谁知道下一秒，Thomas抓住Dylan歪到一边的领带，向前逼近几步，Dylan本能地后退。门外的朋友们举着镜头，屏住了呼吸，以为能捕捉到劲爆的画面，结果Thomas抬脚踢上了门，留下面面相觑的他们。

“不是只需要一个电话号码吗……？”

——

Dylan此刻脑子发懵，领带勒在脖子上限制了空气的进出，双唇被面前打扮暴露的金发小哥死死封住，他大概明白了为什么有的人会因为短时间的窒息而快感迭起甚至高潮。

因为他已经不可抑制地勃起了。

冰凉的银色锁链贴在他的胸膛上，与此同时，对方裸露的皮肤却隔着他的衬衫布料传递着热量，冰火两重天的感觉使他脖子以上红了一片。他被按在玄关处，双手不知所措地悬着，一不小心碰倒了一杯斟好的红酒，猩红色的酒液顺着矮柜的边缘汨汨流下，在光可鉴人的瓷砖上盛开了一朵花。Thomas一手拽着Dylan的领带把他拉近，吸吮着他的嘴唇，另一只手狡猾地钻进了他的西裤，却不直奔主题，而是在侧腰胯骨和肚脐下两三寸处慢慢游走。他轻轻按压着那一块的皮肤，用指腹画圈，甚至偶尔会碰到几根毛发，他坏心眼地在那附近拐个弯，像受惊的小兔子一样躲开，谁知道这小兔子藏着颗狐狸的心。

Dylan自知碰倒了酒杯，也不敢把手挥来挥去了，略带迟疑地贴上了对方细瘦的腰。滚热的掌心使得Thomas轻轻颤抖了一下，把手里的领带扯得更紧了。Dylan大了些胆子，双手向上摸索，完美地契合住了对方背上的两块蝴蝶骨。

“你硬了，看来不是什么正经客人。”Thomas坏笑。

“勾引客人，你也不是什么正经服务生。”Dylan回嘴。

如果现在房间里有第三个人，一定会惊叹于这幅画面的鬼斧神工：半身赤裸的金发妖精和衣冠楚楚的棕发猎手深深拥吻，脚下踩着鲜血一般的艳丽花朵，头顶上的一盏射灯将明亮的金色洒在交缠的两人身上。既像是邪恶美艳的妖精诱惑着无辜的猎手为其献祭，又像是贪婪强壮的猎手捕获了不谙世事的妖精供其亵玩，只是无人知晓他们如何干柴烈火，暗通款曲。

猎手甘愿献出生命，妖精也乐得做那只金丝雀。

——

直到把对方按在墨绿色的赌桌绒面上时，Dylan的脑子里还有些化不开的混沌。

Thomas的白皙皮肤和深色桌面形成巨大的反差，更突显出胸前的两颗红缨。Dylan脑海里“嗡”的一声，忽略了对方还泛着水光的略有些红肿的嘴唇，直接俯下身，贴近他胸前，含住了其中一颗。原本只是虚虚地分开并架在两边的一双长腿迅速做出应激反应，猛地夹紧了他的腰，双脚在他背后钩了起来。他嘴上吸舔着那颗红缨，手上也不闲着，攥住Thomas手腕上锁链的末端，引导他找到自己分身的位置，隔着西裤松松地上下摩擦。Thomas在大量的快感中有些失神，也不知自己被控制的那只手在蹭着什么，而另一只手无意识地伸进Dylan的棕色头发里，抓紧又放开。

不知过了多久，Dylan突然停下了动作，分开Thomas钩在他背后的双脚，暂时地从桌边离开。

Thomas感到胸腹前一片冰凉，还有什么顺着腰侧流到了桌上，仔细一看，对方用子弹杯装了纯饮伏特加倒在他身上，其中肚脐和并不明显的胸肌中间的凹陷处汇集了大部分的液体，闪亮亮地在他身上移动着。Dylan自己灌了一杯，低下头吻住了Thomas，把酒渡给了他，然后就沿着脖颈向下，吸吮他身上的酒液。本就在牌局上喝得七荤八素的Thomas猛地咽下一口伏特加，后劲大的让他有点招架不住，从头到脚都泛起了些许潮红。而早已经发红发硬的乳尖沾上了亮晶晶的透明液体，更是鲜艳诱人，Dylan一口咬住，用舌头清理上面的高浓度酒精饮料。这样几个来回结束后，两个人都是昏昏沉沉，欲火仿佛要烧穿了心智。

在坦诚相见之前，Dylan用最后一点理智挣扎到了门边，把自己已经被揉皱的领带挂在了外面的门把手上*。一回头看见西裤半褪不褪、胸前红痕和水迹交错、两只蕾丝兔耳耷拉在头顶的Thomas，自制力彻底蒸发。

* 在欧美大部分地区意味着“房间里有少儿不宜的事进行中，请勿打扰”

——

后面的事情，Dylan已经记得不甚清楚了。他只记得满目绚丽的光斑和最后耀眼的白光；只记得对方给他口的时候两只兔耳搔过小腹的酥麻感；只记得对方跨坐在他身上上下活动的时候发红的眼角；只记得对方诱人的呻吟和高潮时压低的尖叫；只记得不知道射了几次后，一缕被精液黏在对方额头上的金发……

还有一些更模糊的记忆，他甚至无法确定是真的发生过，还是仅仅属于他狂野荒谬的想象：他觉得自己看见了大街上的车水马龙，吹到了拉斯维加斯的习习夜风，听见了一些人七零八落的掌声，接了一个模糊的吻……好像还有一支杂牌的钢笔在他手里来了又去，留下了一个龙飞凤舞的签名。

最后，在烂醉的Dylan不可抑制地陷入沉睡之前，他脑海里的最后一个声音久久回荡着。

好遗憾啊，我还不知道他的名字。

——

Dylan头痛欲裂地起床，惊奇地发现自己居然没有露宿街头，而是安安稳稳地躺在熟悉的酒店房间里。一切陈设和之前差不多，没有预想中的乱七八糟。

就好像他和朋友们像平常一样出去喝了点酒玩了些游戏，然后回来安稳地做了个春梦。

太阳穴有根血管一跳一跳地疼——明显的宿醉症状，身上穿着皱巴巴的衬衫，西裤的一只裤腿滑稽地蹭到了不少灰尘，领带整整齐齐地叠好放在床头柜上，西装外套却消失不见了。翻个身想找，突然的身体活动引来了一阵剧烈的头疼，他忍不住抬手捂住了额头。

一件事像平地惊雷，炸走了Dylan几乎所有醉意——他盖住额头的左手好像多了什么东西，硬硬地硌着他的眉骨。他有点颤抖地把手移到视野之内，等着视线的缓慢聚焦。在看清的一刹那，他的瞳孔缩了一缩。

自己的无名指上戴着一枚戒指。

一枚看起来就很廉价和仓促的素银戒指。

还没等他细想，床边的手机震动了一下。他划开锁屏看了一眼，是经纪人发来的邮件：

“Dylan，之前那个试镜的角色拿到了，剧本见附件。从拉斯维加斯回来就可以准备准备进组了。【文件】”

Dylan顺手点开了下面的附件。

标题那里写着“移动迷宫”。

他的心脏毫无缘由地紧缩了一下。


End file.
